User talk:TheShockBox
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Emily's New Coaches page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 20:39, November 9, 2010 Re: Thomas' appearences I'm glad someone's finally starting with his appearances! Have fun! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:44, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Great! I'm glad you enjoy doing this! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:55, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images Which ones? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:26, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :OK... The more rare ones or the ones from episodes? Most are screenshots from episodes, but some come from magazines or books. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::The Snipping Tool works for this, yes. :) You have to save the "snip" as a pic though. ;) Also, please don't get images from YouTube. The images that come from there are usually very poor quality. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::It kind of depends on how rare it is. But in any case, look for it's source (the sources are usually more clear and much larger). If you can't find anything better, then upload it. You never know, I may keep it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::What do you mean exactly? Do you mean how do we find out about the releases? Or do you mean how do we find them in stores? BTW When you have a new question, you can create a new message on my (or any) talk page. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Season 14 Club Sure, I'll add you to the club! :) ZEM talk to me! 06:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Friends? Would you mind if I added you to my friends list? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Great! I'll add you in. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dvd I go to Wal*Mart. I don't know what others do. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :For those you have to be really lucky. K Mart had them not too long ago. eBay is your best bet though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Double Teething Troubles Hello, Thomasfan refered me to you when I asked him what point in this video does S.C. Ruffey cameo. Thank You Smoke Stack 17:15, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, Thank You. Smoke Stack 18:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wikia It wasn't just you. The entire Wikia system was down for a few minutes due to their trying to update. (Well, that's my best guess. :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thomas the tank engine Answers If you mean from the navigation bar at the top, ZEM temporarily removed the link to reduce traffic (spam) on the site. He's busy now and doesn't have time for it, in other words. The link will be restored sometime in the future. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:27, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Steam Team Hey A Season 5 Fan, is it okay if I could put in my version of the Steam Team on my user page. Let me know. User:StarFleet re:Thank You It's no trouble. I already told SteamTeam about it, and that he used to be Pinchytheclaw, and possibly Diesel10000, I'm not sure. I also suggested banning the IP address, instead of just the user name, aka permabanning him.DancePowderer 20:41, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank you No problem. BTW, don't listen to TheLoggingLocos. I'd say he's a spammer. - BiggestThomasFan Good Job I commend you for fixing up all the vandalism that occurred today! Never seen it so bad! DonaldDouglas 00:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Trailer Here we go: It starts with Percy and a grey CCT van entering the Dieselworks, a rusty old place, with lots of jagged steel. He says words to the effect of "Trembling tracks! I don't like this!" Then it cuts to a shot of Diesel 10 saying, "The Steamworks are ours! Ours!" And shows Diesel, 'Arry and Bert biffing the buffers and laughing. Then we have shots of the new diesels, not mentioned, joking about the Steamworks, being lifted on cranes and such. After, we have hilariously Diesel 10 spinning on the turntable laughing like crazy, and 'Arry and Bert watching and chuckling. Next, the narrator says something like "Thomas must rely on all of his friends here" and shows the Steam Team, Belle and Flynn with Kevin on a flatbed racing to the Dieselworks on the main line. Then, at the SARC, Percy says to Belle and Flynn "The Dieselworks is on fire! Thomas is in danger!" Then the narrator introduces Flynn and Belle, and then ends with a shot of the SteamTeam, Flynn, Belle, and all the diesels at the dieselworks, with the tag line, on DVD September 2011. -Richie 19:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Call of Duty Nope. I don't even own a Playstation, Xbox, etc. All I have is a Gameboy and a DS. Neither of which I play too much anymore. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:48, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wooden Railway Items I always recommend eBay and Amazon. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:34, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I do, but it's a rather complicated process. Depending on your age, I recommend asking a legal guardian for further help. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm Good Idea! Hi A Season 5 Fan um well the idea of a merchandise gallery looks great! SirHandelFalcon 16:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I am not an Admin though just to let you know! Re: Workmen Yep, that's the reason. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Other admins NOM is often busy and GoldenBear's computer has trouble getting onto the Wikia. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help You mean to upload to the Wikia? I don't know. You'd be better off asking SteamTeam. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Too bad. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::With an expensive DVD playing software :P SteamTeam 09:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help with Mavis.jpg Yeah, that happens. It will settle out sooner or later. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Big Mickey Since the page is about all of the cranes and not just Big Mickey, I don't think we should list his appearances. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Friends Can I please add you to my friends list? you seem like a nice user ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 20:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Friends! You seem nice. Can you add me? Rawrlego "Playful?" 21:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hi. Do you think I could be added as a "friend" of yours? GreatWesternRailway 23:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi A Season "4" fan (I read your message on Thomasfan's talk page)! Can I add you to my friend list and vice versa? BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 23:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: How to change your account name? It's possible, yes. Victory93 knows more about it though. You should ask him. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:09, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, I noticed your message to Thomasfan, and I have an answer for you... Unfortunately, you cannot change your account name. The only way to get a new username is to register a new account and start all over again. :-/ Thought I would let you know. ZEM talk to me! 23:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I hope you get a reply soon! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:04, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :::My apologies, Thomasfan corrected me. Victory93 should be able to tell you how it can be done. I must have been confused between name changes and closing accounts. Closing accounts cannot be done, but apparently renaming accounts is possible. Once again, my apologies, these sorts of mistakes are embarrassing. :-/ ZEM talk to me! 03:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Change username Just go here and type in the box your request to change your username and what you'd like it to be. However keep in mind, they'll only ever change your username once so make sure it's one that you're positive about. --Victory93 00:02, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: (Last two) I don't think it was every really "allowed" as such. There just weren't any rules against it back then. You'd really have to ask Goldenbear about why he deleted the user pages. He hasn't been around for quite some time though, so good luck with that! :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: User Page profanity Which user? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Answers Don't worry, I'm an admin there, and he's being taken care of as I type. :) Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 19:42, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Troublesome user on the answers I can't do anything there. I'm not an admin. :P And Happy Resurrection Sunday! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome and thanks. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Where to buy? I know this question wasn't directed at me but I can help you! :) I'd recommend Trainz 2010 or 2009. Those work with current SI3D content. TS12 (Trainz Simulator 2012) doesn't. Let me know if you need any other help. SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 02:02, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think you can buy it in stores. And no it's not free. It's worth every penny though! SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 12:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Trainz & Answers Thanks! And, you can buy it from here (presuming you live in the US). :) Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 06:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Is this right? Truth is no one really knows! :P It could even be from a S3 or S4 episode... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :I moved it after I compared a few scenes to the image. I think it's from Oliver's Find now. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:13, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rare photos I scan the rare pictures for the buzz books and others i find on the internet, hope this helps =) MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Sorry i meant, I scan the rare pictures from the buzz books and others i find on the internet, hope this helps =) MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Re: Henry's Lucky Day I've got the UK dub if you'd like it. Why do you ask? Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 20:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll rip it for you tomorrow. :) Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 20:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Feature Removed? I honestly don't know why you can't see it. I can view it just fine. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :It done that one my computer (both actually) too. To access a page's history, click on the arrow next to the edit button, and a link to the history should be there. May I ask what browser your're using? I use Google Chrome most of the times and Internet explorer The rest of the time. They both have it removed. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Did what Toby7 say solve the problem? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:48, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Your're welcome Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:29, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Great! :) I'll take care of the vandal. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Check Out My Wiki! Hey A Season 5 Fan, HenryDuckFan here, I just so happen to read your blog posts and I was wondering if you could join Locomotive Wiki! http://locomotive.wikia.com/wiki/Locomotive_Wiki Me and SirHandelFalcon are the only two members, and have been wanting to ask several members to join! (I'm the founder by the way!) HenryDuckFan 20:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Breakdown Train I think it would be a good idea. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :It's looking good so far. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:44, May 15, 2011 (UTC) birthday express DVD i got my birthday express dvd at target, but there are other stores you can get it at. :) Percyplunge 01:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Diecast Wikia Thats awesome! I will admin you if you want! SplatterandDodge Honk! Honk! 23:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Just type in "Rules" into the search box and your good to go :) SplatterandDodge Honk! Honk! 04:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Elderly Brakevan He already has one here. :) Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 20:05, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Another one He's been banned for infinity... well, 1000 years anyhow. :P That guys was so racist though, glad I could be of service to get rid of him. :D It pleases me so much to block people like him. Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 15:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello I'm new. Hey can i be a friend? Re: A Question about the new railway series book. Not only do I not think that it will be available at Wal*Mart, I don't think it will be available in the US at all. Book #41 wasn't as far as I know, so I don't think this one will be any different. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:15, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bachmann Sadly no. You have to go to a hobby shop or buy them off of the internet. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:20, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Leaving If you want, you can take over the die-cast wikia. SplatterandDodge Todays my last day ): 21:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Friend or Foe? Hi! You seem to me like a Nice and intresting User, so I was wondering if we could be friends?StepneyandCharlie135514 18:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thank You!StepneyandCharlie135514 20:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Helping You'll have to ask SkarloeyRailway, Oliverandtoad13, or ZEM. They're the admins. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) You OK? Are you alright? You haven't been on the wiki for awhile, and you user page has been erased. :( Toby7 Ding!Ding! 03:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC)